I love you
by InuYasha's author
Summary: BBxRae, RobStar, CyborgxBumblebee, JinxFlash. Every thing i s falling in to place and every one it together. How will things turn out? Romance for sure very little action.  rated t for slight lemonness and language. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. How it starts

Beast Boy stretched as he woke up that morning. He took a deep breathe trying to remember what he had done last night. He yawned hugely and looked over to his left his arms behind his head, his jaw dropped when he realised he wasn't alone.

Raven lay next to him, her violet hair falling around her pale face. She was smiling just slightly and she seemed like an ordinary, every day, teeen age girl. Beast Boy looked down and breathed a deep sigh of relife realizing he was in a tee shirt and shorts, what he usually slept in. Raven, he noticed, (after picking up the blanket when curiousity got the best of him), was wearing what she usually wore, her cape was folded neatly on the chair next to his bed. He smiled at her sleeping figure for then went into the bathroom looking for something to wear.

He looked himself over in the mirrior once again disatisfied by what he saw. _Why do I have to be so green?_ _No one else is green. Every one else is nice normal colors even Cyborg but no I'm green._

" Being green... ya it sucks."

" Colud be worse you could be blue." Rave's voice found his ears and all of last night came back to him.

_' Beast Boy was as usuall hanging out in the Teen Titan's house but no one else was around, they were all out doing something... he had been a little preoccupied with the video game he was playing to listen..._

_ ' Oh well,' he thought looking out the window, the sky was dark and ominous looking. ' I'll just crank up the t.v. and try not to think about-' he shook his head._

_ " Come on B.B. get her out of your head. She's happy now. She's finally free." He ran a hand through his dark green hair._

_ " Hey. I didn't know any one was still here. Thought you'd be off with Cyborg at... where ever he went." Raven's voice was a relief to the small and suprisingly loud silence._

_ " Oh hey Raven." He smiled again a big goofy grin and sat down on on the couch._

_ " So what you and Cyborg don't have any big plans for today, no epic food battle or seventeen hour video game war?" Raven's voice was still a flat monotone, like it always was._

_ " Nope just planning on hangin out here today if that's okay with you. I don't want to disturb you." He rubbed the back off his neck looking down sheepishly. _

_ " No. It's fine. I'll be alone in my room most of today any way." She shrugged indifferently._

_ " Oh." He looked down again, his face falling. He couldn't explain it but he was suddenly sadder, lonelier. Raven caught the look on his face and felt bad she hated it when he frowned and was sad. _

_ " Unless you want-" She was cut out by the sound of a heavy rain, a boom of thunder and a crack of lightning. The whole room was comepletely white and it was all Beast Boy could see as he jumped off the couch. The light faded and then it was black, the power was out. _

_ " Raven?" Beast Boy called out panicked._

_ " I-I'm here." He jumped when her voice appeared beside him. Her voice was shaking, she was obviously scared._

_ " You okay?" B.B. asked finding her hand in the darkness._

_ " Y-Ya I'm fine." Another crack of lightning went by and again the room went white. Raven shrieked, (sometime Beast Boy had never heard her do) and jumped hiding in his chest._

_ " Hey. It's okay." Beast Boy put a very hesitant hand to her hair. " You're alright Raven, I'm not gonna let anything get you. It's just a little lightning nothing to worry-" A huge boom of thunder shook the room._

_ " Make it stop." Beast Boy realised he had never seen Raven like this- well techinically he couldn't __**see**__ her but still- she was scared, he could feel her shaking. She was unwound and tottally letting her emotions show, something very dangerous for her. _

_ The whole house was reflecting her fear, shaking and ratteling, only adding to her fear. Here and there there were even a few explosions._

_ " Raven you need to calm down. It will only get worse while your scared." Beast Boy whispered in her ear his voice steady and calm. " You need to take a deep breathe and relax. I'm not gonna let any thing get you, besides it's lighter now right?" He made a lame joke._

_ " Right. Just breathe." She took three deep breathes her hands still tangled tightly in B.B.'s shirt. He hadn't let go of her and he had a feeling he wouldn't be for a long time. " I'm okay. I'm okay it's just a little lightning nothing-" Another flash passed through the windows this time though it was a little farther away and a little darker. " Just a little flash. That's all." Her breathing was back to normal and the house had stopped shaking._

_ " Are you alright now?"_

_ " No, but I'll be fine eventually."_

_ " Should I-" He started to untangle himself from her._

_ " No! Don't let me go. I'll lose it if you let go." Beast Boy knew that if she lost it the place would come down on thier heads. _

_ " I woln't let go." He tightened his arms around her. He finally realised she was shivering and he pulled her over to the couch, if he hadn't known the house so well he wouldn't have been able to find it, throwing a large blue comfoter from the back of the couch around their sholders._

_ They were quiet listening to the rain and the thunder; each time lightning hit close and the house went white Raven would hide in his shirt._

_ " Raven... are you alright? I've never seen you be afraid of anything before and now... well..." He trailed off._

_ " Back when you know... Slade had me captured he tortured me with electrical shocks and when he did all I saw was white... The lightning well... it's not a good memory." She stopped._

_ Beast Boy rembered when they had found her, he had been so worried and when they shined the simple flashlight on her, Rave had started to scream. Beast Boy had immeditely turned the light off and ran over to her. She was still screaming, thrashing around like she was possesed. He picked her up ignoring the others for the moment and carried her back to the Teen's house. She would scream every time she was any where near a light for the rest of the month. He gussed she still wasn't over it._

_ " Oh. I..." He had nothing to say. _

_ It was silent and Beast Boy felt her breathing grow more even and he realised she was asleep. He smiled as he felt her head move even deeper into his sholder and he put his cheek over her ear wanting to enjoy this._

_ They woke up hours later-by then it was late- and Raven was so tired Beast Boy just deicded to take her to his room to tired to find hers. He stumbled into his room in the dark and laid Raven down on his bed going into the bathroom to change. He came out and unhooked Raven's cloak slowly pulling it out from under her and folding it up placing it on the chair he always kept handy._

_ He crawled in and felt her shift leaving him half of the pillow. He smiled and felt her curl against him as the lightning continued now barely inturrupted. Then he slept._

" Beast Boy hello?" Raven waved a hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and smiled again. " What were you saying?"

" I said the storm's over and every one'll probly be back by now." Her eyes were as warm as he'd ever seen them.

" Oh... right..." He looked down dejectedly.

" I didn't say I had to leave..."

" You do though. The others'll start to wonder where you are." He wasn't smiling for once.

" Well...thank you... for last night." He noticed she was blushing.

" No big deal and dont' worry." He flashed her one of his smiles that always seemed to leave her breathless. " I'm not gonna tell any one."

She turned to leave and before she could think about it ran over and gave him a tight but brief hug.

B.B. turned into a puppy, a little green one but still, and waged his tail. " Just think of me as your own loyal little-" He didn't get to finish the sentance because the door to his room was pushed open and Cyborg walked in.

" Hey B.B. it's time for- woah." He noticed the room and Beast Boy changed quickly back into his human form. " I'll just go... I'll be back... later... _much_ later..." He left the room.

" I have to go. I'll see you at breakfast." Raven smiled and left the room.

" Ya... see you..." Beast said suddenly feeling light headed. He shook his head and headed down to breakfast. It was sunny, the house was full of windows so no one had noticed the power outage. the kitchen all ran on its own generator that was always fully functional.


	2. The Kiss, The Fight, And The Basement

" Hey Beast you want some eggs?" Cyborg taunted.

" No. That'd be like going cannibal. I'll stick with my tofu thanks." He picked at his food for once not really all that hungry.

He ate half the plate and then stood dumping the rest in the trash. He flopped down on the couch and was instantly asleep.

Robin's communicator beeped and he pulled it out. " We have to go. There's trouble down town." They all stood up.

" What about Beast Boy? He looks not well am I correct maybe he had the catching of the sick yes?" Starfire asked looking nervous.

" I'll stay with him." Rave voulenteered.

" Alright Titans move out." They all headed out the door no one noticing Cyborg's smirk.

Raven sat down by B.B.'s head and put a hand to his forehead. He had a fever. 'What had he caught? He hadn't been around any one who was sick lately... had he? 'Wait why do I care? I'm mean it's not like he's my boy friend or anything.' She shook her head roughly.

Beast boy made a slightly disturbed noise and rolled over his head some how managing to end up in Raven's lap.

She smiled and absently ran her fingers through his dark green hair. She realised that he was changing her... she was smiling and didn't feel the ever present weight on her sholders. The weight of the world, litterally, she would decided on her next birthday weither she would save the world or end it. She didn't seem to understand how he could be doing this, making her... smile.

She needed to keep a better handel on her imotions, she couldn't keep up like this. If she keep up such an emotional turm oil the whole planet was in danger. She needed to dissapear again, turn back into a piece of the wall like she'd been before hand. Before what happened last night.

_Raven opened her eyes to the dark room. Beast Boy was still asleep his breathing even. Raven watched quietly trying not to feel any emotion. She watched his chest rise nad fall in an ever rythm and his eyes fluttered. She'd never seen him like this, this... light and ungarded. Even if he was always cracking jokes he was never this open while he was awake, She lay there wide awake for hours just watching him sleep thinking she could get use to this. Not that she ever admit it. _

She didn't want to give this up though. She liked feeling almost normal, almost completely human. She was human but she wasn't completely human or so she thought. Now she watched, his head still resting against her pale legs, with a impartial look on her face.

Her eyes trailed down his side to his feet and back. He was so much taller than she remembered. She use to be at least three inches taller than him but now, now he towered over her. His hair was a little longer, still spiked though and his eyes were as dark green as always. She was suprised to notice it had taken her till last night to realise just how much she noticed Beast Boy. She once again let an impassive look pace over her pale face. Her violet eyes studied him while he slept. He was on side his face toard her his hands under his head, against her thighs. He was smiling in his sleep though he still had a bad fever that seemed to be rising. Her eyebrows met and her forehead crinkled... this was not good. She gently picked up his head and set it down on the couch walking into the bathrrom and then the kitchen.

She turned on the tap, making sure the water was cold and rang out the wet washcloth walking back over to the couch. She sat down gently next to him and he shot up now awake.

" What? Huh? What happened?" His head was pounding. He looked around his head whipping form side to side.

" Hey relax you have a fever and you need to relax and lay down." His emrald eyes found her violet ones and he relaxed just slightly.

" Where is every one?" He asked looking around wondering why they weren't being watched.

" They left on a mission and I volenteered to stay here with you. You need to lay down but you should probly be in your room." He stood up and stumbled, Rave stood just as fast and caught him her arm around his waist. " Can you walk?"

" I think I might need a little help." His face flushed.

They walked slowly to his room and Beast Boy pushed open the door. His room was unsuprisingly green. His bunk bed was purple and he had a few posters on his walls. He noticed Raven looking around and shot her a sly smiled.

" What, you like what ya see?"

" No-I-mean-well." She flushed and looked down. She helped him over to his bed and then turned to leave.

" Hey. Don't go." He pulled her hand till she ended up sitting on the bed. He started to lay down and she adjusted her spot at just the right time so his head landed in her lap. He put an arm around her kneck and pulled her face closer to his. " This could work." Raven could feel his warm breathe on her face.

" Beast-"

" Garfield. Garfield Mark Logan." He was still so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

" What?" She stopped confused.

" My name. It's accually Garfield Logan..." He shrugged. " Thought you would like to know."

" Alright... mine's Rachel Roth." She smiled widely.

" I'm starting to fall for that smile. Among other things about you." Raven had no idea he could be so charming.

" I-" Beast Boy -Logan- closed the small distant between his mouth and hers. She froze, her whole body shutting down for just a second. Logan wasn't gonna give up though, he tightened his arm around her neck.

_' I am not allowed to feel any thing, I am not allowed to feel anything, I am not allowed to feel anything.' _Raven chanted over and over again in her head like a montra. She couldn't help it though, when her finger knotted in his hair.

He pulled away his eyes wide, his face flushed. His lips were slightly parted and he was smiling sheepishly.

" I didn't mean to get you sick." He started to pout his green hair falling in his eyes.

" Oh trust me. I don't mind." Raven still didn't quiet get how she ended up on the green teen's chest but... she didn't care.

Beast Boy suddenly realised just how intamite he and Raven were at the moment. She was on his chest alined perfectly with him, her legs lined perfectly with his, her chest with his, her hands tightly gripping his hair in a way that sent his heart spinning. He could feel her heart beat through his spandex shirt and her swimsuite type outfit. He was to concern with what she was wearing to accually think of what to call it.

It was dark purple long sleeved but that was wear the hiding ended, it fit her legs like a swimsuite and left a view of her legs that made Logan's heart race through his chest so fast Raven was scared he might pass out. He smiled though, he had many intentions but passing out was not one of them. He gave her a sly almost sleepy smile and brought her mouth to his again. All the voices in her head were screaming at her; they were all screaming different things but the one dominet thing was: kiss him. She let her lips press against his matching his intensity. Her fingers locked in his hair, suddenly she had to fight to keep her lips on his. Half of her was screaming at her to keep holding on and see where this would take her but the other half was saying how wrong this was, she couldn't let her emotions do this already the rocks that B.B. always trailed into his room were exploding in small pops. His lips parted ever so slightly. She knew he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to but she could feel him wavering as she rolled over, so he was now on top. He adjusted his position holding him self up with his hands so none of his weight touched her. His emrald eyes wer bright and light staring into her violet ones with an almost lust like look.

She studied the face she already knew so well, just wanting the chance to look. His skin was as ever as green as a tree, his eyes were a dark emrald green and full of light. He was smiling that one little, lone, pointed tooth sticking out. His ear were pointed and his hair was also dark green and ruffled, but that wasn't _his_ falt. He kept smiling at her studying the face he also knew by memory.

His emrald eyes trailed along her face, her hair, which was only a shade darker that her eyes. Her face was pale and comepletely smoothe apart from the chakra on her forehead. He smiled and finally his eyes met hers. They stared at each other for a long time searching each other's eyes for... well they really weren't sure but they liked what they both found.

It was very hard for Logan to keep his lips from Raven's but he managed. He sat-or lay- over Raven and waited to see if it was killing her like it had been killing hIm. She tightened her hands in his hair and pulled his face to his again. She could feel his warm breathe and she let her eyes slip closed. His hands trailed down her neck and back sitting comftorably in the dip in her hips.

" Rachel..." Logan tested out the name. " I like it." His lips were still on her's.

" Of course you do... _Logan_." She sighed the name, something she rarely did.

They didn't talk any more they were a little preoccupied with a few other things.

" Starfire!" Robin called as one of Slade's many technicall toys pounced at her just missing her.

" I am not injured friend Robin." She managed to shoot him a smile that left him breathless.

" Okay Cyborg wait for it... wait... wait... and... NOW!" Cyborg threw Robin and he landed right on Slade throwing him to the ground.

" Robin. You don't honestly think you can win do you?" Slade's voice was as cruel as Robin remembered.

" I'm stronger than you, faster, and besides I've beaten you before I can do it again." He gave Slade a cocky smile.

Slade produced a glowing rod and Robin brought out his staff. The battle began. Robin had the upper hand parrieing, thrusting and jabbing he quickly knocked Slade off his fis feet. Slade jumped up and shot Robin with the rod sending electricity coursing through his veins. He shuttered and quickly knocked the rod away befor hitting Slade again. Cyborg and Starfire had their hands full with the robots and couldn't help him. The fight was long and on both sides painfull. Niether could gain the upper hand but both fought for it. Finally Robin managed to get Slade off his feet and pin him to the ground. Knowing this wasn't the real Slade, it had been much to easy to beat, he jammed the staff into his face breaking open the mask to reveil the wires inside.

" One down one billion to go." He mutterd under his breath turning back to Star and Cy. They were surronded by metal pieces and wore a tired expression.

" Let us head back to the house and do the resting yes?" Starfire asked lowering herself to the floor.

" Ya Star that sounds nice." Robin smiled and they left not noticing they were being watched by a small black camera.

Raven and Beast Boy pulled apart both panting like well a couple of animals. niether had noticed or cared about the dark. He had a huge smile on his flushed face. She was smiling too and her cheeks were pink. She was curled up on his chest his fingers playing with the yellow belt she wore around her waist but which had slipped lower down. He pulled it back into place and twirled it around her waist making her... _giggle. ' Wow it's kinda fun to watch her smile and giggle.'_ The smiled on Garfield's face refused to fade.

" So ya love me yet?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

" Maybe. It all depends." She streched and kissed him again. Their hearts were pounding in a jagged rythem and her finger were now exploring his back trailing down his spine and back up. He was so very skinny, though he was always eating. His arms were around Raven who was suddenly so very small and fragile. They had no idea of the time and they really didn't care. They knew the team would be back and they would most likely be caught but they once again didn't care. They did though pull the blanket over their heads... just in case.


	3. New Feelings

" Yo Raven Beast Boy any body home?" Cyborg's voice echoed as the three remaining teen titans entered the spacious house. He flicked the light switch off and on realisisng the power was out.

" They're most likely in their rooms or fighting some where like usual." Robin shrugged indifferently.

" No. Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy are not doing of the fighting. Friend Beast Boy is doing of the messing around and Friend Raven will be doing of the metitating." Starfire clapped her hands. " They will be most joyous after I making of the dinner yes?"

" NO!" Robin and Cyborg yelled at the same time. Starfire's face fell and Robin quickly covered his tracks.

" I mean we're not hungry right now but thanks Star any way. Let's go find B.B. and Raven before we do any thing alright? Cyborg you go look for Beast Boy and Starfire and I will go look for Raven." Robin enjoyed the idea of being alone with Starfire, the crimzon haired, neon green eyes, alien princess from a planet thousands of light years away.

" Alright I'll go find Grass Head." He turned and left a confident smirk on his face. He didn't mind the other's and their constant flings. He liked being alone, this way no one could hurt him like he had once been. He prefered it to be him and his parts. He didn't need a light and had no worries about the dark, he had night vision thanks to the robot eye.

He trailed down the hall to B.B.'s room remembering a girl who had once been very special to him. The girl he had loved before the accident, back when he was fully human.

_" Victor!" Chloe called waving her hand in the air. " Victor over here! Over here!" He choclate brown face was full of excitement and her green eyes shone. Her black curl fell around her face and Victor smiled running over to scoop her up in his arms. _

_ " There's my special girl." He spun her in a circle their laughter mingeling together. _

_ " I missed you." She kissed the warm brown skin off his kneck._

_ " I'm sorry Babe I got a little caught up but I'm here now. What'd ya say we go get somethin' to eat?" He smiled and set her down twinign his fingers through hers. _

_ " Sounds great Vic." She soft brown hair was just long enough for her to run her fingers through which she did, her fingers trailing down his face._

_ Her lips found his and he closed his eyes thinking it didn't get any more blissfull than this._

_ " Vicotr." She sighed his name and pulled away her arms still around his neck. A light rain started up and he smiled taking Chloe's hand again. Cyborg tipped his head back and let the rain fall on his face. Chloe smiled and tipped his head back to face her thinking there were better things to do in the rain envolving his mouth. '_

Cyborg shook his head as he made it to Grass Head's room and quickly wiped the lone tear from his eye. He couldn't think about Chloe now and just how much he missed her warm arms and soft kisses.

" Yo Green Dip open the door." Cyborg rapped on the door with his knucles. There wasn't an answer so he decided to try the roof thinking that Beast Boy might have gone up there.

He stared the slow walk to the roof decideing he could let his mind slip to Chloe for just a little longer. He rested against the wall tiping his head back and closing his eyes. He took a deep breathe and willed him self to go into the part of his mind he rarely entered.

_" Ready... ready... open... and NOW!" Chloe threw the french frie and Victor caught it with percise accuracy in his mouth._

_ " Okay now it's your turn." Vic picked up a frie. " Catch!" He threw it, she caught it. _

_ They were at a little out of the way diner eating burgers and fries like any other teen age couple. Vitcor Stone was currently seventeen and Chloe Ray was sixteen. They had been together for the past three years and were totally crazy about each other. _

_ " I love this game." Chloe laughed. Vic loved it when she laughed and always tried as hard as he could to make her. _

_ " I love you." Vic said as if it was just that easy, and it was._

_ " I love you too Victor." Chloe smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him. Their fingers locked together and the whole world melted away. There was only him and her._

_ They broke away and pressed their forheads together ignoring the fact that they were being watched. He only had eyes for her, it'd been that way sience he'd first seen her. He knew how cheezy that sounded but it was the truth. He loved her more than any thing else, he would do any thing just to make her smile. It didn't take much though, she loved just being around him._

_ " Come on let's get outta here." Vic shot her a wink. _

_ " Okay." She stood up and he threw her on his back laughing as he ran out the door. He spun her around in the poaring rain both of them laughing and happy. She was squaling in his ear and he smiled and spun faster. His fingers started to slip but he held on even tighetr staring to slow down. He set her down and she stumbled. He caught her and she curled against his chest. Victor bent down and brushed his lips with hers. _

_ " I love you." Her voice was soft against her lips._

" Come on Cy shake this off you gotta find Grass Stain." Cyborg shook his head and started up the stairs to the roof.

" Friend Raven? Hello?" Starfire called illuminated the hall way with her glowing green orbs. (Yes the powers still out and it's around ten thirty.)

" Beast Boy? Raven?" Robin called. " It's gonna be easier to find them with light but we have to go to the basement and turn on the generator, come on Star." Robin started down the hall way. Star's light extinguished and she shrieked and grabbed Robin's hand. " You okay Star?"

" I do not enjoy dark places."

" Don't be scared Star. I'm right here." He squeezed her hand.

" Thank you... Robin." This was the first time she had said only his name without a friend in front of it. Robin was suprised thtat he liked it.

" Okay what ever you do don't let go of my hand." They were on the stairs to the basement.

They took one creaky, dangerous stair at a time. Each time there was a noise she would whimper and move a little closer to Robin. By the time they were at the bottom he had both his arms around her and she was shaking.

" It's alright Star, nothing we haven't handeled before and besides," he smiled. " We can do this together." They made their way through the cludderd base ment carefull not to step on any thing. Starfire manage to controll her self enough to start another orb but it was small and shaky threatining to extiguish at any minute. They made it to the back of the basement and Robin fiddled with the generator for a minute Starfire still wrapped around him.

There was a hum and the generator started up illuminating the room. Robin blinked and rubbed the mask, and through it his eyes. He stood up again and Starfire flexed her stiff fingers. They nervously stood there together sharing a small, nervous, smile.

" Well-"

" I-"

There was an akward silence as they both waited for the other to speak.

" We should probly head back now Star. See if Cyborg found them. Check in on Raven's room." Robin offered her a hand which she gladly took.

They started up the stairs when Starfire tripped and Robin swung her around so she was against the wall. He fell against her, the stairway was thin and Robin knew he'd have troble moving without brushing against Starfire in a few different places.

His face was mere inches from hers and Star's eyes were wide and flushed.

" If you want me to move Star you'd better say it."

She said nothing.

" If you don't want me to do this say stop." He moved his face ever closer.

She didn't speak.

" Star if you don't want me to kiss you-" Starfire gripped the back of his head and crossed the space between their mouths.

" Robin you do not know how long I have wanted to do of the kissing with you. On my planet this means something very different but I like more what it means here. What it means to you." Her fingers were in his hair and her lips never left his even when she spoke.

" Star." He gasped her name, his arms that were already wrapped around her waist, tightened. Robin realised he'd wanted to do this for so long, he hadn't let himself feel this... ever.

He felt her fingers at the edge of his mask and he didn't pull away. If he was going to let any one see his eyes, it was going to be Starfire.


	4. Reveal

They weren't even kissing any more, just lieing together enjoying how warm it was.

They had heard the knock on the door and heard Cyborg's voice but didn't have plans on ever moving again. They had just descovered the other (no they have not been doing any thing naughty) and weren't quiet ready to go back to what they'd been before the past two days.

His arms were around her and she had a very small smile on her face, his lips were on her ear and every now and again he would whisper something. The conversation was never more than a whisper and never more than a few words. They both knew they eventually would have to come out and face the others. Starfire would be exstatic dancing around and making promises to make them the special meal of couples for her planet, Robin would be furious telling them this was not how they should have spent the day. Crime had been reallly heavy lately and things were just starting to settle down with most of the criminals locked up in jail. Cyborg would smile and taunt them. Just an ordinary day in a house full of teenage super heroes.

" Logan." Rachel whisped, he had been silent for a long time now and she thought he was sleeping.

" Nu-uh." He shook his head.

" You gotta get up so we can go down stairs. We gotta go see how every body else is. Come on get up." She nuzzled his neck.

" Nu-uh." He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. " Alright let's go face the fireing squad." He smiled the one little tooth sticking up as it always did.

Cyborg sat on the roof letting the warm wind wash across his face. B.B. wasn't up here but all his memories were. Each different place he looked he saw a different after noon he'd spent with Chloe. He sat back and relaxed decideing as long as he was gonna rip his heart out again he might as well enjoy it.

_Victor woke up underneath Chloe for the billionth time. (Once again no they did not do anything naughty) She was still sleeping a wide smile on her face. He pushed her curls out of her face and tightened his arms around her._

_ " Chloe." He whispered, his lips at her ear." Chloe."_

_ " Vic not now I seeping." Her voice was slurred and sleepy._

_ " I need to ask you something. Something important but you gotta wake up first." He kissed her ear._

_ " What ya gonna ask?" She was slightly more awake._

_ " Chloe Moniquea Ray... will you marry me?" He paused and then the rest of the words came out in a rush. " I know you're only seventeen and everything but I love you more than any thing in the world and I want to know that no one else in the world gets you. Please Chloe Moniquea Ray marry me?" His gray eye found her choclate brown ones._

_ " Victor! Of course I'll marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes a thousand times yes!" She coated her face in kisses._

_ " Yes?"_

_ " Yes!" They were both laughing and excited as he slipped the ring on her finger. " You know how much I love you don't you?" _

_ " I'm learning." He smiled._

Cyborg smiled and fingered the ring on the chain he always wore. It was a wedding ring... his ring. He hoped some where that Chloe'd gotten the letter and had kept the ring. He still loved her even if he rarely thought of her, he drempt of her every single night. Her face, her eyes, he laugh. Every thing about her.

" Robin? Any word from B.B. or Rae yet? Robin hello you there?" He asked into his small yellow communicator.

_" Robin? Any word from B.B. or Rae yet? Robin hello you there?"_ The communicator beeped from Robin's utility belt.

" Dammit." Robin cursed and pulled out the communicator. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Starfire's pointing the communicator toard himself, so Cyborg wouldn't see Starfire. He wasn't ready to tell any one _yet_. " We're here Cyborg and we just switched the power on. We're gonna check Raven's room now."

_" All Titans meet me in the living room." _Raven's voice came through the communicator.

_" Oh and no worries no big deal, no one's trying to blow us up or any thing. We just wanna hang out as a family for once." _Beast Boy's voice followed after Raven's it sounded like they were using the same communicator.

_" All right Cyborg out."_

_ " Beast Boy out."_

_ " Robin out."_ Robin put the communicator back and looked deep into Star's eyes.

He was still wearing his mask but when Starfire's hands found it he didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and she stopped refitting the mask.

" Starfire?" Robin was confused.

" I love you Robin. I know how very important you take the fighting of the crime and keeping your identity in the hidden." She shot him a breath taking smile and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

" Come on the others will be waiting." He took her hand and led her back up the stairs.

Starfire gave her one long, tantalizing kiss; one that made him want more, and smiled at him.

" Robin... are we more than just the friends yes?" Her lime green eyes were wide and her crimzon hair fell in her eyes.

" Ya something like that Star." He pushed her hair behind her ear.

They walked hand in hand down each hallway and Robin was suprised when his anxiety never grew, even when they got closer and closer to the living room.


End file.
